Heretofore, various techniques have been used to connect the tubes to the headers, and have been found to be generally satisfactory. However, it is always desirable to attempt to attain a longer life, leak-proof joint which remains rigid throughout vibrations and movements caused by pressure and temperature variables, while being economically feasible.